


Loki's Labor

by Autumnfrost



Series: Loki's Redemption, Thor's Heart [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki & Bucky Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Married Life, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Thor (Marvel) Feels, domestic thor/loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfrost/pseuds/Autumnfrost
Summary: The Avengers return from a skirmish in Vanaheim. Thor and Loki finally become parents.-------“We only have the one with cake and ice cream, is that ok?” Thor calls out hopefully. He can feel the eyeroll coming from Loki through the wall.“No, no. I want the one that is all ice cream with the crunchy fudge in the middle.”“He’ll want the whale.” Farbauti whispers quietly. He looks up from the book he is reading. “You really shouldn’t ask stupid questions, Thor.”Thor whimpers quietly and walks to the door to grab Stormbreaker. He’s secretly happy to get away from his mother-in-law. It’s like he’s being Lokied in stereo. He frowns, checking the time on his phone. It’s eleven in New York. The Carvel close to Steve and Bucky’s place has just opened. The neighborhood has gotten quite used to Thor touching down in a park nearby. They even fenced the area off after a few close calls with bystanders. “I’ll be RIGHT back!”“Get me the whale! If you come back with that stupid looking one with the nose again, I will throw it out the window!”“YES DEAR!” He pulls out his phone as he leaves to call ahead. There is no way in hell he’s coming back without that stupid whale.





	Loki's Labor

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's the final installment of the series, folks. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments. This was super fun to write.

Loki paces around Bifrost bridge for what must have been the hundredth time. “It’s been two days. Two damn days and I haven’t even heard from him. I’m going to kill him.” He had convinced Bucky to let him go back to Asgard but Heimdall won’t tell him what is going on.

“I’m sure it will be fine, Your Majesty.”

“If it was fine, he would be back by now.” Loki hisses. He _hates_ that Heimdall is immune to his rages. “And if someone hadn’t taken my sling ring I would know what is going on!” He sends a flash of magic out, knocking lose some stone from a bridge support.

Heimdall raises an eyebrow but says nothing of the outburst. “It would be wise for you to wait in your home. Acting like this is not good for your health.”

“At least sit down.” Farbauti, who had rushed to Asgard at Heimdall’s request, pats the bench he’s sitting on. “Please.”

Loki sighs, but sits down. Farbauti leans down to give him a hug. “It will be ok, son. I’m sure everyone can handle it.”

“If they could, it wouldn’t take so long, dam.” He leans against Farbauti, grateful for the support. “And he won’t tell me anything. I know you see them!”

“I will not worry you, Your Majesty. For the safety of Asgard’s heirs I will not defy my king. They are fighting, but it is almost done. You worry for nothing.”

“I am your king!”

“Loki…” Farbauti warns. “He is right. Please, let’s go home and rest. I will get you something to eat.”

“I want to be here whey they get back. I want the first thing Thor sees when he crosses to be my fist.”

Farbauti stands and sighs. “You’re leaving me no choice, my son.” He leans down and picks Loki up before he can protest too much.

“Put me down! I am a king!” He tries to struggle, but between Farbauti’s size and his swollen stomach he can’t do much. He resigns to huff like an angry child.

“And I am your dam, Loki.” He hefts Loki up some more, carrying him bridal style. “Where do you think you get your stubborn streak from, boy?” Loki’s eyes narrow at Heimdall, so sure he heard a chuckle come from the usually stoic man.

Heimdall clears his throat. “Apologies.”

Loki frowns and shrouds them in magic to make them invisible. At least he can keep some dignity.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki begrudgingly ate a bowl of cereal before succumbing to sleep on the couch in the living room. It was one of the few rooms his relatives could be in comfortably for it had ten-foot ceilings. There is a knock on the door, Farbauti hurries to answer it before Loki awakens.

He opens it to find Steve standing at the door, bloodied and panting. He nods in greeting. “Is Loki here?”

“Oh, dear.” He frowns. “He’s sleeping.” The sound of Loki coming towards the door startles them both.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Loki blinks a few times before noticing Steve. The color drains from his face as he notices how bloodied Steve looks, though Loki sees no noticeable wounds on him. “Norns…” He gasps. “What happened? What is going on? Where is Thor? Take me to him now!”

Steve steps closer to Loki, steadying him when he fumbles. “Hey, hey, Loki. Look at me.”

“Where is he, Steve?”

He frowns, recognizing the look in Loki’s eyes, he’d seen it in Bucky too. “He is alive. He’s at the healers.”

“You have his ax. Why do you have it? He can’t lose it.” He’s struggling to get the words out as he watches Steve put the ax by the door.

“I’m holding it for him. Don’t worry about that.” Loki stares at Steve, his eyes wet with unshed tears. “I need you to stay with me, Ok? Can you do that?” Loki tries, but he’s finding it harder to breathe. “I need you to take deep breaths for me.” Steve’s voice remains soothing and calm as he holds gently onto Loki’s forearms.

“Th…Thor.” Loki gasped between breaths. “I…need…to…”

Steve nods. “You will. I just need you to breathe.” He looks up when Tony pulls up in a golf cart.

“I give you guys this and it’s collecting dust.” Tony laughs. Natasha puts a hand on his arm to silence him, she leans in and whispers something in his ear.

“C’mon, Loki.” He leads Loki to the backseat, sliding in next to him.

Loki reaches out for his dam. “I will meet you there, son. Ok?” Loki nods, clutching his chest, trying to find his breath.

Steve nods to Farbauti and motions for Stark to go. “Are you breathing?” Loki nods, but the breaths are still far too shallow.

Natasha looks back to them. “That building is new, Loki.”

Loki nods. “New…” He takes a deep breath. “New school.” His breathing is very slowly coming back to normal.

Steve rubs Loki’s back. “Oh, is that the new…breathe, that’s good…the new technology school?” He smiles when Loki nods.

“I’m excited to see it.” Tony smiled. “Do I still get to host a lecture or two?”

Loki raises an eyebrow, his breathing almost normal now. “Can we stop you?” He smiles faintly.

“How are you feeling?” Steve is rubbing circles on his back.

Loki sniffs. “Better. Thank you. Is my dam…” He cuts off, trying to turn in the cart.

Steve turns around, Farbauti is not far behind them. “He’s right behind us.” He hugs Loki to him. “I’m glad you’re better. The last thing we need is you passing out on us. Do you want me to call Bucky here?” Loki just nods. Steve sees tears falling in his lap. “You got it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Bucky arrives shortly after dropping Sarah off with Pepper. No one has seen Thor yet, nor has anyone told Loki just how bad he is hurt. They are stuck sitting in a waiting area, no one wanting to leave New Asgard without some good news. Eir, who has been Asgard’s head healer long enough to have aided the Valkyries, has insisted Loki lay down to rest.

“Well, he’s finally out. They had to give him something. I know he hasn’t slept much since Thor left. I’m glad I thought to call his mother out. He’s just as feisty as Loki. He threatened to punch Loki to sleep if he didn’t let Eir give him the shot.” Bucky sits next to Steve and rests his head on his shoulder. “Any news on Thor?” He frowns when he sees all their heads shake. “What the hell happened?”

Sif is staring at the ceiling. “We got ambushed on the way to see the King of Vanaheim. There is, or was, a faction that was not happy with our peace treaty. We were able to retreat and call for help. They were all either dead or dying. Or, so we thought. Then Thor got slashed a few times with a gnarly blade. We think it was poisoned too.” She sniffs. “This is my fault. I was supposed to have his back.”

“We all were.” Steve sighs. “We can’t sit here and play the blame game now. It’s done and it’s being fixed.”

“He’ll be ok, right?” Natasha looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring it. “He was kind of growing on me.”

“Of course, he will. He’s the God of Thunder.” Tony said, trying to assure himself more than anyone.

Clint sighs. “Guys, we all saw how bad he looked.”

“These healers are working with technology we can only dream of.” Bruce was picking at a loose hem in his borrowed tunic. “I helped as much as I could until I was just in the way. I’m just happy the other guy likes Thor so much. That was the easiest transition I’ve had in a while.”

“One of our friends was impaled through the chest and he survived it. We’ve been getting in scrapes since we were too young to know better.” Sif shakes her head. “I’ve spent so many years wishing that night never happened.”

“That was Thor’s coronation night, wasn’t it? Loki doesn’t like to talk about it much.”

She nods at Bucky before continuing. “Yes. He was so stupid.” She lets out a long sigh. “We were always…cautious…of Loki. He _is_ the God of Mischief. It was mostly harmless. Well, I did almost kill him when he cut my hair. I chased him with a sword until he fixed it with magic. It funny now that I think about it.” She laughs. “Odin was so mad, but Thor lied and said that he had dared Loki to do it.” She wipes the tears from her eye. “No matter what, Thor would always have his back. It’s such a shame that by the time he met you all he was so twisted from what he was.”

Bucky nods. “He talks to me about it. How angry he was at everyone and everything. How he felt like Thor’s shadow all his life, and he hated that he craved so much. When he found out he wasn’t even his brother, he flipped out and tried to push Thor away before he could be the one pushed.” He squeezes Steve’s hand. “He can’t lose Thor now.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki slowly opens the door to Thor’s room. Eir had told him they had done all they could, and the rest would be up to Thor. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding when he cat sight of his husband. The left side of his face was completely swollen. His face was littered with cuts and scrapes in various stages of healing. If this is what he looked like four hours after being brought in, how bad had it been at the start?

“You ok, Lo?” Bucky calls from the doorway.

“Yes.” He runs his fingers very gently over Thor’s left side, frowning when he notices that Thor’s prosthetic eye is missing. “His eye…he’ll need a new eye.”

“Do you want us to call Rocket?”

Loki turns to Bucky and nods. “Thank you. Can I have a moment?” Bucky closes the door behind him. From what Loki heard from Bruce, Thor had been stabbed in the stomach and side. His left arm had nearly been taken off. He started to talk about pinching off major arteries with his bare hands while the healers worked to reattach it before he was shushed with a hand to the back of his head courtesy of Natasha.

“You stupid, stupid, oaf.” His places a kiss on Thor’s forehead. “So stupid. I bet you can still hear me. Well, hear this: If you don’t come back to me, I’m going to Valhalla myself and dragging you out.” He squeezes Thor’s good shoulder hard and leans into his ear. “You turned me into this needy thing, and I can’t do this without you. I won’t. I refuse. You hear me, Thor?” His sniffs, his tears falling onto Thor below, as if they could magically heal him. He carefully crawls onto the bed, mindful of Thor’s injuries and his own swollen belly. He rests his head on Thor’s good shoulder. “You need to tell everyone that no one can stab you but your husband.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

A warm hand comes to rest on the back of Loki’s neck, slowly waking him from his slumber. “Loki.” Thor croaks.

Loki slowly becomes aware of his voice. He blinks a few times and looks up to see Thor staring back at him. He’s not sure how long he was sleeping, but it had to be a few hours at the least for the swelling in Thor’s face had all but gone. His lone eye looked at Loki lovingly.

Loki pulled back and off the bed. “You’re ok? Do you still hurt?”

“My upper body feels like I was in one hell of a fight.”

Loki rubs his hand on Thor’s right shoulder. He whispers seductively. “How about here?”

Thor smiles. “No.”

“Good.” Loki smacks him once. “Don’t”, smack, “You”, smack, “_Ever_”, smack, smack, “Do”, smack, “That” smack, smack, smack, “Again!”

“Ow. Ok! Ok!” Thor tries to move away from the blows but the pain in his left side keeps him in place.

“I mean it. Do you have any idea what you put me through, you idiot?!” He angrily wipes the tears from his eyes. “I’m about to have our _children_ and you try to die on me!? I’m going to kill you myself for that!”

“Enough! The both of you!” Eir comes in and blocks Loki from Thor. “You two are still as thick as you were as kids. There are other people here.” She rounds on Loki. “And, you, don’t mess up my handiwork. I will come at you with that needle again, boy.” She rolls her eyes when she hears a crash outside the room. As she leaves, she lets them know, “That rude rabbit is here with a new eyeball.”

Thor smiles sheepishly at Loki. “I didn’t exactly intend for this to happen. Is everyone ok?”

“On our side, yes. Val is still in Vanaheim, with a group of Einherjar, dealing with the mess. Apparently the royal family is on our side. Everyone else is back and fine.” Loki bites his lower lip. “You could have died.”

“But, I didn’t.” He groans as he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. “Come here. Please.” He holds his arms out to Loki, who wraps his arms around Thor’s torso, burying his head in Thor’s chest.

“I’m still mad at you.”

Thor kisses the top of his head. “I know.”

“I don’t care who you are! He is my friend and I’ve got his _eye_.” They hear what sounds like a scuffle, then Rocket appears in the doorway. He looks at Loki. “You’re huge! How many little gods do you have in there?”

Loki bares his teeth. “I can muzzle you.”

Rocket waves him off. He hops up on a chair next to Thor. A small tree jumps off his shoulder and onto Thor, burrowing into his hair. “You look like shit. You should have called us, man. We could have helped.”

Thor winces in pain as he settles back on the bed. He looks up at Groot, who is peeking down from atop his head. “Groot, what happened, friend?”

“I am Groot.” He narrows his eyes at Rocket. “I am Groot. I am Groot.”

“He embellishes.” He rolls his eyes at Groot. “You’re fine, aren’t ya?”

Thor reaches up and pulls Groot off his head to settle him on his shoulder. “Thank you so much for coming here so soon. It all happened so fast.”

“Eh.” He motions to Groot. “The kid likes ya.” He looks between Thor and Loki. “So, who do I have to murder? Cause, I don’t mind. It’ll cost you, mind ya. But I’d do it.”

Thor laughs. “It’s ok. They’re all dead now.”

Rocket sighs. “Pity. I could have used a good fight.” He reaches in his pocket. “Anyway, this is what I could get on short notice.” He gives a box to Thor, then turns and tosses a few packets of Zarg-Nuts to Loki. “Don’t go telling anyone I’m being nice.”

Loki smirks. “Of course not.”

Groot hops back over to Rocket so Thor can put in his new eye. He blinks a few times, smacking the side of his head for good measure. “Thank you, Rocket. What do we owe you?”

“Eh, Nebula said if I charged you, she’d kill me in my sleep. Anyone else I wouldn’t take seriously.” He shudders.

Thor turns to Loki. “How do I look?” His new eye is a honey brown, just a tad darker than Heimdall’s golden ones.

Loki runs his fingertips over the scaring under his eye. He smiles. “How is it that you look even more handsome now? It shouldn’t be possible.”

Thor smiles and pulls Loki in for a hug. Loki rests his head on Thor’s shoulder. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to breath in Thor scent, thankful that he didn’t lose him in the fight. Thor hooks his finger under Loki’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss.

Rocket clears his throat. “Guess I’ll just…”

Thor laughs. “Sorry.”

“So, you guys got any food here? It’s was kind of an ordeal to get here and the twig and I here are kind of famished.”

Loki laughs. “Go, go. We have tons of food at the house.”

“Cake?” Rocket askes hopefully. Groot’s eyes light up when Loki nods. “Sweet! See ya later!”

They watch as Rocket and Groot leave. Loki turns to Thor. “Seriously. Never again, Thor.”

“Hey, can we….”

“No, we’re not getting our own Groot.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Will you please tell your children they are evicted?” Loki groans as he tries to get up off the couch. He was due a week ago and is making sure everyone is aware of that fact.

“Why are they solely _my_ children when they are displeasing you?”

“Well, I can assure you they did not get it from me. Put that damn phone away. If this ends up on your Facebook, I will cut your balls off.” He gives up trying to get up and holds his arms out to Thor for help.

“You get so many likes, Loki. They love you.” He sighs as he pulls Loki off the couch. “You know, I’ve heard sex can help get labor started.” He whispers seductively.

“You’re not putting that thing anywhere near me for the foreseeable future, Thor. Post_ that_ for your likes.” He pats Thor on the cheek, before waddling to the bathroom. “Cut me a slice of ice cream cake. A big one.”

“We only have the one with cake and ice cream, is that ok?” Thor calls out hopefully. He can _feel_ the eyeroll coming from Loki through the wall.

“No, no. I want the one that is all ice cream with the crunchy fudge in the middle.”

“He’ll want the whale.” Farbauti whispers quietly. He looks up from the book he is reading. “You really shouldn’t ask stupid questions, Thor.”

Thor whimpers quietly and walks to the door to grab Stormbreaker. He’s secretly happy to get away from his mother-in-law. It’s like he’s being _Lokied_ in stereo. He frowns, checking the time on his phone. It’s eleven in New York. The Carvel close to Steve and Bucky’s place has just opened. The neighborhood has gotten quite used to Thor touching down in a park nearby. They even fenced the area off after a few close calls with bystanders. “I’ll be RIGHT back!”

“Get me the whale! If you come back with that stupid looking one with the nose again, I will throw it out the window!”

“YES DEAR!” He pulls out his phone as he leaves to call ahead. There is no way in hell he’s coming back without that stupid whale.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki is spread out across Thor’s lap, his head resting on Thor’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispers as Thor puts the empty plate on the table beside him. He nuzzles Thor’s neck and places a kiss there.

Thor smiles and places his hand on Loki’s stomach when he winces at a particularly hard kick. The babies immediately still. “How much longer do you think it will be? I’m getting so impatient.”

“You? No?” Loki laughs. “Soon, Thor. Soon.”

Thor sighs, turning his attention back to the Food Network. “This is so… Ugh. You can’t make a decent risotto in thirty minutes!”

“You’ve never made risotto in your life, Thor. How would you know?”

“The memes on the internet speak of it.” Thor answers, slightly annoyed that Loki would even ask.

“You…” Loki stops as he grimaces in pain.

“Loki?! Is it time?!” Thor starts so forcefully Loki must hold on to keep from falling off.

He pushes Thor back. “I am right here. Do not yell in my ear. I am_ fine_.” He kisses Thor to shut him up. “I have been having these off and on since before you went and got the cake. It will be hours until it’s time and I will not have you annoying me until then. Shut up and watch your show.”

“But…”

“Or should I get my dam back in here?” He raises his eyebrow and Thor snaps his mouth shut.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thor wakes up and rolls over to snuggle up to Loki but finds only an empty spot in his place. “Loki?” He gets up and checks the bathroom, then the nursery. No Loki is to be found. He feels a pit in his stomach, knowing that it is difficult for Loki to get down the stairs by himself. He takes them two at a time but finds Loki nowhere downstairs. He last checks his office, which is an impromptu guest room for Farbauti, since only the downstairs has a ceiling height more than eight feet. “You have got to be kidding me.” He growls when he finds that room empty too. He makes a mad dash back up the stairs for shoes and a shirt before running out of the house and to the healing hall.

He arrives, panting and panicked just as Farbauti is coming out. “Was _anyone_ going to tell me he was here!?”

“Calm down, Thor. I was _just_ coming to get you.” He sighs. “I’m sorry, he didn’t want me to wake you up. You know how he gets. He was in pain and he is my son. How was I to say no to him? I promise no one was going to let you miss this. Ok?”

“Fine.” Thor lets his mother-in-law lead him to Loki. Its apparent which room is Loki’s. His angry voice fills the hall.

Thor takes a tentative step in to see Loki throwing a pillow at a healer. “I’m not stupid. I know what to do.”

“Hey, Loki.” He walks over to him and puts an arm on his shoulder. “How are you doing?” He takes a step back when Loki growls. “Ok. Can I help you in any way?”

“Yes, you can knock me out! I don’t want to do this any longer.”

“Does it hurt terribly?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions. I will send you away if one more stupid thing comes out of your mouth.” He sighs when he sees Thor’s face. He reaches out and grabs his hand. “I’m sorry, Love. I’m just…” He tenses as another contraction hits, squeezing Thor’s hand so hard he’s afraid he heard a crunch. “I’m just about to be torn apart by your spawn!”

Thor turns to Skadi, the healer from Jötunheim. “Is this normal? OW, FUCK!” He wrenches his hand from Loki’s grip.

“Don’t. Be. STUPID.” Loki grits through his teeth.

Thor stands, for several minutes, afraid to say anything else. He gently wipes the sweat from Loki’s brow. “Thor.” He holds out his hand as he braces for another contraction. Thor hesitantly takes it.

“OH! MY! GOD!” Thor screams. He is doubled over in pain while Loki works through his contraction. When the pain subsides, Thor jerks his hand away. “What the _hell_ was that?”

Loki narrows his eyes at Thor. “_That_ is a contraction. Want another?” Thor takes several steps back, a horrified look on his face and shakes his head furiously.

“Norns.” Thor whispers. “It’s only going to get worse for you, isn’t it? He frowns and wipes at Loki’s brow again. “Did it lessen your pain when you did that?”

“It was a distraction. I supposed I could try it again.”

The color drains from Thor’s face. He takes a resigned breath and whispers. “The sky is green.” He steps closer to Loki, his hand held out to him. “Together?”

“You are seriously…I can’t believe you…” He stammers but takes Thor’s hand in his.

“Whatever moment you are having, make it quick. I see a head.”

“Loki! It has a head!” Loki, Skadi, Farbauti, and Eir all roll their eyes in unison. He smiles sheepishly and leans to look, snapping back quickly. “That’s um… yeah. In my brain now.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Two hour later, Loki sits, nursing a bundle in his arms. He looks up to Thor, who looks shell-shocked sitting in his chair, he’s rocking a bassinet holding their second bundle. A princess for Asgard. The crown princess, for she was born a full twenty minutes before her brother. She has Loki’s black hair and Thor’s striking blue eyes. Her skin is a beautiful mix of their skin tones, like she was plucked from a sunset sky. She also bares heritage lines, slightly lighter than her skin color. “How are you doing now?”

Thor blinks a few times. “That hurt…so bad...if mother were still here, I would hug her and never let her go. I am going to hug Farbauti too. I hope he’s ready for that.” He laughs.

“I can guarantee you he is not.”

Thor smiles down at his daughter, happily changing the subject. “They’re perfect, you know.” He kisses Loki’s forehead. “I just…I can’t…thank you, love.”

“Thank you too, Thor. You didn’t have to share the brunt of that.” Loki looks down, stroking their son’s cheek. He is truly a boy, he has not inherited Loki’s dual sex. They have a matching pair, save for their sexes. Their son has the same sunset skin tone, dark hair, blue eyes, and heritage lines. They_ both_ have lungs like Thor’s, much to Loki’s dismay. He’s fairly certain all of New Asgard will know when her new prince and princess are tired or hungry.

“We need names, Thor.”

“That’s what I have been saying for months.”

“Hush.” He hands their son to him, looking so tiny in his big muscular arms. He pulls up his tunic’s collar as Thor gently pats the baby’s back. “I wanted to meet them first.” He smirks.

“And? Do we go traditional? Names from our new realm?” He puts their son in the bassinet next to their daughter. Both sleepy after their feedings.

Loki bites his lower lip in thought. “I’m…I don’t know.” Thor pulls out his phone and Loki frowns. “You want to pull them from the internet?” He sighs. “When in Midgard I guess.”

“Here’s a Norse name generator. This should be fun.” Thor laughs. “Well, in the first set of suggestions is Thor and Odin. Maybe not this one.” He hits the generate button again and sees his mother’s name, he frowns. “Yes. Not this one.”

“You got Frigga, didn’t you?” He sighs. “I love mother dearly, but I feel like this is a new beginning for us, for Asgard. They should reflect that.”

“For the crown princess.” Thor types on his phone. “Nyssa is Greek for _new beginning_. Oriana means _dawn_.” He shakes his head. “I can’t even pronounce this next one.” He looks up, smiling. “Now I know how our friends feel when they try to pronounce our stuff.”

Loki smiles. “I think I like Nyssa. Ragnarök was just the beginning for you and me. I would have continued running from you.”

“I never wanted you to run, I wanted you to stay.” He smiles down at Nyssa as she wraps her tiny fingers around his pointer finger.

Loki nods. “I know. I think what scared me most is how much I wanted to stay. How much I wanted you.”

“I wish we would have said something. Anything.” Thor frowns in thought. “I fought with you because I didn’t want to face the truth. That you were the other half of me.”

Loki clears his throat. “This is too sentimental. I have to insult you now, Oaf.”

Thor laughs brightly. “So, Nyssa Lokidottir. I like it.” He kisses his daughter’s forehead. “What do you think, little one?” He laughs again when the baby yawns. “You are just like your mother. Bored with me already.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “Wait, Lokidottir?”

He kisses Loki on the forehead. “You _did_ do all the work. She will be the queen one day. Best to name her after the smarter parent.” He winks.

“Very true.” Loki stands and runs a fingertip across a line on his daughter’s forehead. “Nyssa Lokidottir.”

“Well, one down.” He coos down at their son. “We wouldn’t forget about you.”

“Let’s keep up with the slightly less normal names. I don’t want a Chris or a Tom.”

Thor frowns. “I actually like Chris.” He picks up his phone again. “But yes, you’re right.” A big smile crosses his face. “Magni?”

Loki raises his eyebrow. “Mighty?” He laughs. “Ok, I’ll give you that one. Magni Thorson. It’s only fair.”

Thor smiles and looks down at Magni. “I think he likes it.” He picks up Magni, cradling him carefully in one arm. He motions for Loki to grab Nyssa. When he does, Thor holds out his phone. “Smile, this is going in the group chat.” Loki rolls his eyes but uses his magic to straighten up his appearance. Thor kisses Loki on the cheek as he takes the selfie. He shows the picture to Loki, who can’t help but smile. Within a few moments, Thor’s phone pings with congratulation messages.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thor smiles proudly as he shows off his daughter to his friends. “Allow me to officially introduce to you Nyssa Lokidottir the Crown Princess of Asgard, Princess of Jötunheim, and a junior Avenger.”

“She’s even cuter than the picture.” Steve smiles. “So, is she a god too? Or does that come later?”

“Right now, she’s God of Not Letting Us Get Enough Sleep.” Loki says as he walks up to the group, holding Magni. “No, the god thing is decided by The Norns. Take Thor, for instance. He can call storms, but thunder is what he was called the god of. Odin was the God of War. Mother, the Goddess of Motherhood and Fertility.”

“Why not lightning? That seems to be where the power lies.” Steve asks.

“I know, right?” Thor laughs. “We don’t get a say.”

Bruce turns to Loki. “Your title was spot-on.”

“I am nothing, if not thorough.” He clears his throat, putting on a show for Thor. “This is Magni Thorson. Prince of Asgard and Jötunheim.”

“Say the other thing.” Thor frowns.

Loki rolls his eyes. “And a junior Avenger.”

Natasha leans over Magni. “Wow, those lines. They’re beautiful.” She smiles down at him. “Aren’t you just gorgeous?”

“Well, I call first dibs on holding them.” Bucky smiles.

Thor hands Nyssa to Bucky. “I think I’ll go start the grill.”

Loki frowns as Thor walks away. “He needs supervision. It’s new and it’s propane.”

Clint’s eyes widen. “I’m on it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thor sighs, standing around the grill with Loki, Tony, Steve, and Bucky. He takes a sip of his beer. “Are you sure this is what fathers do in the summer?” He frowns when a drop of beer lands on his daughter’s arm. He wipes it off quickly, looking around to see if anyone saw. He adjusts the sling she is in, hoping to avoid another spill.

“Yes. They also complain about sports, compare lawn mowers, and talk about cars.” Tony gestures to his sweater. “Not that I’m complaining but this is hardly summer. It’s like, sixty-eight degrees out here.”

“Hey, there’s burgers.” Bruce flips one with a flourish. “Bonus.”

“Make sure you turn Steve’s into a hockey puck.” Bucky sniggers.

“I am never going to live the well-done thing down, am I?”

Bucky kisses Steve. “Nope.”

Loki sighs. “See something you like, Stark?” Tony looks away from Loki’s chest. He is nursing Magni, wrapped safely in a sling around Loki.

“I was curious, ok. Sue me. I need more beer anyway.” He walks towards the table to where Clint and Natasha are entertaining Sarah. “Romanoff, Barton! Beer me!”

Bruce gestures for everyone to head to the tables. “Food is almost done.”

“So, it’s obvious the kids have heads like Thor’s. How bad did it hurt?” Tony asks once they’re all settled in with lunch.

“Like a bitch.” Thor says around a mouth of potato salad. He swallows and looks at everyone staring at him. “What?”

“Dude, what did I tell you? Fathers have no opinion on pain.” Tony claps him on the back.

“Actually, Thor does know.” Loki smirks.

Thor nods. “Loki used his magic. He transferred some of it to me. Enough to know that it _hurts like a bitch._”

“Language.” Steve points to Sarah. “Please. She’s picking up more words.”

“Tell me about it. I had to bribe Morgan with popsicles when she heard me say s-h-i-t.” Tony turns to Thor. “Did you seriously do that? Because I would appreciate it if you never tell Pepper. She’ll expect me to be more sacrificial. It’s bad for the ego.”

“Oh, any more word on that movie, Stark?” Barton motions for Bruce to hand him the bowl of macaroni salad.

He sighs. “Last I heard Disney and Sony are fighting over it, so who knows.” He shrugs.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Ope!” Thor catches Magni as he crawls towards the end of the blanket. They are five months now and becoming more like Loki every day. Smart, feisty, and incredibly curious. They like to move around and need to be watched carefully, which is why both Loki and Thor are sitting on the floor. They are here to see Steve and Bucky’s new brownstone. “This place is amazing, by the way.”

“Thanks. It’s way more space than we need right now but the top floor is already set to go for renting. Parker called dibs when he graduates from MIT this spring.” He laughs. “Guess I can’t call him Queens anymore.”

“He’s getting a PHD too, isn’t he? You’ll have to call him doctor now.” Thor laughs, catching Magni when he wanders too far again.

“I can’t believe he’s crawling. Sarah didn’t start that till she was eight months or so.”

“The healers say they are slightly ahead of where they should be.” Loki smiles proudly, patting Nyssa after her feeding.

“So smart like your mama.” Thor pulls Magni up on his feet and bounces him a few times. “Aren’t you? Yes, you are!” He smiles proudly as the baby giggles at him. He pulls him into his lap and hands him a rattle shaped like Mjölnir. Delighted giggles fill the room as he shakes it up and down.

“No!” Thor, Loki, and Steve turn to see a squealing Sarah run into the room. Bucky follows shortly, looking exasperated. Her _terrible twos_ have seemed to arrive six months early. “No!” She tries to hide behind Loki. “Uncle Loki, no.”

Bucky sighs. “Will you please let papa finish putting on your clothes?” She stands clad only in a diaper and a sweater with Iron Man on the front.

“Really, Buck?” Steve raises an eyebrow.

“What? It’s what she wanted. I can’t even get her to put on her pants and socks and you’re mad about the shirt? You try.” He tosses the items to Steve before plopping down on the couch next to where Thor is sitting on the floor. He waves down at Magni, who is looking up at him with big, curious eyes.

“Sarah?” Steve says. His serious dad voice sounds a lot like his Captain America voice. She peeks from around Loki. “Let me finish dressing you.”

“NO!” She burrows her face in Loki’s chest. He pulls her back and smiles at her, whispering something in her ear. She squeals with delight and runs to Steve.

Steve raises an eyebrow. “What did you do?” He asks as he starts to finish dressing Sarah.

He smiles. “Incentive.” He puts down Nyssa, who immediately starts crawling towards Thor and Bucky. Thor moves Magni to one leg before scooping up Nyssa and sitting her on the other. Bucky reaches down and hands her another Mjölnir rattle. She shakes it, hitting it against her brother’s. Thor makes a crashing sound, delighting both babies.

Sarah waits patiently until her last sock is on before running back to Loki. She climbs in his lap. “Now, Peas!”

With a few hand gestures, Loki produces a small ball of green light. The children sit, enraptured as the ball morphs into various shapes. They jump, then erupt into a fit of giggles when Trickster pounces, trying to catch the illusion. He makes the illusion move with Trickster, careful to avoid any collisions with furniture and people.

Everyone enjoys the show until Magni starts to fuss in Thor’s arms. “I think he’s hungry.”

Sarah frowns when Loki drops the illusion, but it’s quickly forgotten as she walks to Steve. She mumbles what sounds like a sentence. Thor furrows his brow as Loki grabs Magni. Steve must understand her because he turns to Bucky. “Do we still have j-u-i-c-e?” When Bucky nods, Steve stands up and takes Sarah into the kitchen. He stops briefly to kiss the top of Bucky’s head. “Cute pigtails by the way.”

Bucky shrugs. “She wanted us to match. Well, she wanted me to do hair like Thor’s but hers isn’t quiet long enough.”

“I am fabulous.” He flips his hair dramatically.

“Yes, yes. We could all do Loreal commercials.” Loki sighs. “We’re getting sidetracked, Thor. We’re supposed to be talking about your birthday next week.” Loki undoes the top three buttons on his shirt and winces when Magni latches. “Yes. He’s definitely getting a tooth. Maybe two.”

Thor rubs his chest in sympathy. “I don’t need anything special, Loki. You know that.”

Sarah runs back in with her sippy cup and climbs up on the couch, over Bucky to sit behind Thor. He leans his head back and smiles. “Hello!” She giggles and takes a sip of her juice.

“Just how old are you?” Bucky asks, looking over as Steve sits down next to him.

Thor furrows his brow, doing the math in his head. “What year is it again?”

Loki rolls his eyes. “It’s two thousand twenty-four.”

“So…” Thor bites his lip, still doing math in his head. “One thousand sixty.” He looks to Loki who nods that he is correct.

“Wow, and I thought one hundred seven was impressive.” Bucky whistles through his teeth.

“Really Loki, I can’t think of anything better for my birthday than what you’ve given me already.” He smiles brightly. “I couldn’t be happier than I am right now. With you all.”

“Look at him.” Steve gestures to Thor. “You could probably take him to the world’s biggest ball of twine, and he’d be excited.”

Thor’s eyes widen excitedly. “Is that a thing?”

Loki smiles down to Magni, stroking his cheek as he continues to nurse. “Oh, the wonderful things your father is going to make us do, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> How cute would that Odinson family selfie be, huh??  
I should note, I'm ending the story for now, but I'm sure that I will have more ideas (Drabbles and one-shots) for this particular AU.


End file.
